Tank Superiority
Tank Superiority is a gametype featured in Battlefield 3 Armored Kill. It was first alluded to in the Battlefield Premium trailer, seen alongside the game modes new to the Battlefield 3: Close Quarters expansion. Overview The objective of the gametype is the fight for control over a single flag between Main Battle Tanks and Tank Destroyers. The flag is often placed in an extremely open and hard-defended terrain, effectively making the mode similar to the classic game mode King of the Hill. As there is only one flag with a tight capture radius per map, heavy tank battles tend to flow back and forth as the teams seek to bleed tickets from their opponent. For tank drivers, success usually comes by staying together in packs of 3-4 tanks working together. Going solo to the capture point typically means getting overwhelmed by large groups of enemy tanks. The gametype also causes respawn times for vehicles to be almost instantaneous as well as introducing a new tank destroyer into the mix. On consoles, only one main battle tank will be present (two on PC however), while others are tank destroyers, making the gameplay mode a fast-paced tank destroyer battle rather than 'classic tank battle'. No other vehicles are present, so infantry hoping to get to the front line will usually have to ride in a tank destroyer. Gameplay Besides experienced tank drivers, Armored Kill also calls for Engineers to repair vehicles as well as Recons who can assist by laser painting enemy tanks with their SOFLAMs. This makes it easier for the Engineers with Javelins and vehicle drivers who are using guided shells to lock on. Gameplay in Tank Superiority is extremely fixated on heavy armor, and there tends to be a lot of lock-ons from guided weapons that the enemy controls, whether that's from Engineers or directly from the tanks themselves. As a general rule, great tank commanders will make sure to travel in “wolf packs”, as lone tanks are easily picked off by well-positioned enemy tank squads. It's important to use the new Tank Destroyer class to its advantage by constantly being on the move to become a harder target to hit. It is also advised to equip IR Smoke as you will be locked-on numerous times during a single round. Once the flag has been captured, it is advisable to immediately pull back and defend the flag from a distance rather than clustering around the control point, which will result in being outmaneuvered from a higher terrain or another advantageous position. Often, when group of tanks meet, a sprawling melee usually ensues with maneuvering space restricted by the enemy armor. This can get rather chaotic. Achievement/Trophy Trivia *It was revealed via Battlefield Blog that the gamemode was created to make a gametype similar to Air Superiority from Battlefield 1943, albeit with tanks instead of fighter planes, to help enhance to the experience the expansion would bring. Armored Kill 1.jpg|link=http://blogs.battlefield.com/2012/08/tank-superiority-game-mode/ Armored Kill 2.jpg|link=http://blogs.battlefield.com/2012/08/tank-superiority-game-mode/ Armored Kill 3.jpg|link=http://blogs.battlefield.com/2012/08/tank-superiority-game-mode/ Tank Superiority PNG.PNG Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3: Armored Kill